


I know you—a glance, and what you are

by blackkat



Series: Marvel Drabbles [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Dimension Travel, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 07:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19436698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: “I don’t think I appreciate that tone of voice,” Clint says, eyeing Kate, but he helps her hop up the porch steps and reminds himself for the millionth time that he’s been meaning to build a ramp, too. Maybe when he finishes remodeling the dining room.The look Kate gives him is deeply offended, like he just turned her world on its head. “Last week I had to stop you from eating pizza you scavenged out of adumpster,” she says. “You calledTony Starkto help you hook up your TV because you lost the manual.”





	I know you—a glance, and what you are

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Clint somehow meets either Kate Bishop and/or Lucky due to some mishaps in Billy's spell, immediately drags them to his farm because what is other he THINKING, that kid needs to relax, calm down and REST

“A family?” the girls asks, in a voice so bewildered Clint kind of wants to smack her. Except he _won't_ , because she can't be more than sixteen, and she’s got a _broken leg._ “ _You_ have a _family_? You're _married_?”

“I don’t think I appreciate that tone of voice,” Clint says, eyeing her, but he helps her hop up the porch steps and reminds himself for the millionth time that he’s been meaning to build a ramp, too. Maybe when he finishes remodeling the dining room.

The look Kate gives him is deeply offended, like he just turned her world on its head. “Last week I had to stop you from eating pizza you scavenged out of a _dumpster_ ,” she says. “You called _Tony Stark_ to help you hook up your TV because you lost the manual.”

“I call Tony Stark to fix my tractors,” Clint defends, and then can't decide if that’s playing into her hands or not. Before she can pounce on it, he says more loudly than he needs to, “ _Okay_ , here’s the couch! Prop your leg up and I’ll get you some painkillers. And…tea? Do you drink tea?”

“Do you know how to _make_ tea?” Kate asks, bewildered, but she sets her bow on the floor, propped up against the cushions, and lets Clint half-drop her onto the couch. to her credit, she doesn’t even wince, though the broken leg she got jumping the guy who was about to stab Clint must be aching. SHIELD doesn’t like to hand out the good meds unless you're staying in the medical bay, and Kate took one look around the place and declared that she was signing herself out.

Seeing as she was only there because of Clint to begin with—well, Clint and dimensional ruptures caused by a witch named Billy accidentally tearing open a rift in space-time, and Clint thought _his_ life was weird—offering her a place to crash until her team came back to pick her up seemed like the decent thing to do.

Besides, she’s as tightly wound as anyone Clint has ever met, and she’s a _teenager_. That’s not okay, and if he gets the chance to meet this other Clint she keeps talking about, he’s going to make that _very_ clear.

Before Clint has to defend his tea-making skills, which he absolutely has, there's a rattle of wheels on gravel, the slam of a car door. A moment later, the front door opens, and Laura calls, “Clint? They didn’t have the paint you wanted, so I ordered it, but it will take…a…oh.”

Clint looks from his wife to the teenage girl sprawled on his couch, clad in a skintight purple costume and expensive sunglasses, a knife in her hand and a bow at her feet, one leg in a cast. There's a moment of silence on all parts, and then Clint clears his throat.

“I can explain?” he offers.

Kate laughs. It’s entirely unhelpful.


End file.
